dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs the purple guy
intro NO rules just bloodshed DBX! pre-fight we see the merc with a mouth running from rooftop to rooftop scatting he then notices the camera deadpool: oh hi again dbx long time no see i am one my way looking for a killer i wonder where he is *we then see screaming as a familiar guy in purple walks out with a bloody knife* deadpool: welp speak of the devil he then drops in deadpool: hola amigo purple guy: what the hell? deadpool: oh hey i'm deadpool the merc with a mouth i've been hired to kill you purple guy: oh god look here i just got fired and i needed the money those bastards deserved it deadpool: so your the one who killed those kids look i know your insane and all but really? purple guy: shut up! deadpool: why do they always wanna do it the hard way? *deadpool takes out his guns* fight deadppol: her we go!!! the purple guy starts by slashing at deadpool but is amazed to see deadpool is not dying deadpool: nice try purple guy: what?! deadpool: surprised aren't you? well here is what else i can do deadpool then teleports behind purple guy and shoots him a bunch of times knocking him back purple guy: ahhh! what the heck! deadpool: sorry it's what i do purple guy: why you little purple guy then attack deadpool with his knife deadpool takes it with much pain deadpool: ahh ow ooh ouch ahh my kidneys! purple guy then launches deadpool into a building purple guy: heh deadpook the teleports in front of purple guy deadpool: pekaboo i see you purple guy: ahhh! why won't die? deadpool: healing factor bro i can't die deadpool then slashes at purple guy making blood come out from the killer in purple purple guy: ahh! get away from me you freak! the purple guy runs away from deadpool deadpool: you can run but you can't hide deadpool goes after the purple guy only to find him in springtrap dead deadpool: well that was easy guess i win deadpool then runs off but suddenly he hears a noise deadpool: do i dare look? deadpool closing his eyes looks and sees you guessed it deadpool: springtrap! springtrap: hehehe you guessed right smuck springtrap then attacks deadpool with his jumpscare growl and continues deadpool: ahhh! ooh eep ouch ahh!! deadpool: wait a minute! i got an idea *a lightbulb appears above deadpool's head and he stabs springtrap's eyes with it* springtrap: ahhh! my eye! deadpool: now then let's end this shall we? deadpool then takes out some water from his magic satchel and pours it on springtrap springtrap: no!!! springtrap then rusts and can no longer move deadpool: now then time to decapitate! deadpool then cuts off springtraps head his headless corpse bleeding out it hen falls to the ground deadpool: timber! springtrap's headless corpses falls to the ground bleeding out as it lands deadpool: another trophy for yours truely DBX! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights